Hybrid electric drive systems utilize an internal combustion engine to generate electricity and drive an electric motor. Such a configuration can be very energy efficient because the internal combustion engine can be run at a substantially constant speed to generate electricity. Additional configurations are constantly being sought to further improve efficiency.